


Крёстная

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Series: Марго Лэстер [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Childhood, Gen, Post Hogwarts AU, daily life, godparent relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тед Люпин твёрдо знает, что у него самая лучшая крёстная.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крёстная

**Author's Note:**

> Работа на других ресурсах:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/2793404  
> http://www.fanfics.me/index.php?section=3&id=74597

Тед Люпин твёрдо знает, что у него самая лучшая крёстная.

Крёстная никогда не называет его “Тедди”, как это делают все, не треплет при этом по макушке и не теребит за щёку. Признаться, мальчика ужасно раздражает, что к нему относятся как к ребёнку, — в конце концов, ему уже десять и он совсем взрослый! Окружающие улыбаются и качают головами, вздыхают: “Ах, Тедди”, и он видит, что его по-прежнему считают маленьким. Крёстная ведёт себя совсем не так. Крёстная внимательно слушает, склонив голову набок, а потом говорит:

 — Да, Тед, ты действительно очень вырос, — а потом наклоняется вперед и заговорщицким шёпотом добавляет: — Но знаешь, что самое удивительное?

 — Что? — мальчишка тоже подаётся вперед и от нетерпения меняет цвет волос на ярко-жёлтый.

 — Ты с каждой секундой становишься ещё старше!

Тед очень любит свою крёстную, потому что она никогда не дарит ему на праздники плюшевых медвежат. Почти что все его знакомые считают, что раз его зовут Тедди, то ему надо обязательно дарить этих дурацких медвежат! Тед слишком вежливый, чтобы сказать это вслух, но когда его самого называют медвежонком, ему хочется крикнуть:

 — Нет, я волчонок, волчонок!

Крёстная называет его только так. Крёстная дарит чудесные, захватывающие книги, механические игрушки или футболки с волками и драконами. А на прошлый День Рождения она притащила Теду настоящего щенка! Щенок был маленький, угольно-чёрный и ужасно пушистый. У щенка были коротенькие лапки, на которых он неловко семенил за новым хозяином. Несмотря на недовольство бабушки, щенка, названного Кляксой, всё же оставили, и Тедди готов был прыгать от счастья.

Тедди любит свою крёстную за то, что с ней всегда интересно. Она, в отличие от многих других взрослых, всё ещё помнит, как здорово лазить по раскидистым деревьям в саду, лопать пригоршнями ароматные, душистые ягоды, забираться ночами на крышу и глазеть на небо, усыпанное миллионами звёзд, рисовать невероятных животных, перемазавшись при этом краской по самые уши, и бегать под летним тёплым дождём. Если другие  будут охать, ахать и жутко переживать, то она скажет: “Идём, я покажу тебе новое классное место!”

Тед очень любит крёстную, потому что у неё много книг. Не этих детских сказок, что часто читают своим детям маги, и не скучных справочников вроде “Как легко избавиться от волшебных вредителей”. Нет, у крёстной тоже есть справочники, но других книг гораздо больше. Вот в них — Тед это твёрдо знает — гораздо больше магии, чем в привычных ему сказках. Каждая книга — очередная загадка, нераскрытая тайна. Крёстная сама пахнет этими книгами и загадками, а может, это книги пахнут ею — Тед уже и не знает.

Тедди уверен, что его крёстная  настоящая волшебница, потому что она безо всякой волшебной палочки, своими собственными руками, может собрать игрушку, которая будет двигаться и перемигиваться лампочками, или заставить работать старый магнитофон, который будет петь на разные голоса  — ну разве это не магия? Тед как завороженный следит за тем, как летают над деталями тонкие руки с выступающими острыми косточками, и спрашивает иногда, научат ли его в Хогвартсе такому. Крёстная улыбается и отвечает:

 — Нет, — добрая, немного грустная улыбка прячется в уголках губ, — это ведь не магия. Но никто не мешает тебе научиться самому!

Но что бы крёстная не говорила об этом, Тед всё равно думает по-своему.

Однажды крёстная указала ему на дом по соседству и сказала:

 — Когда-то я жила здесь.

 — Правда? — Тед очень удивился. — И почему ты ушла?

 — Это слишком долгая и грустная история, волчонок, чтобы рассказывать её сейчас, — крёстная печально вздыхает, глядя куда-то вдаль, и кладёт руку ему на плечо, но Тед не обижается. Может, оно и к лучшему, что крёстная покинула этот дом, ведь теперь там со своей семьёй живёт мальчишка — ровесник Теда — который любит складывать самолётики из бумаги и читать истории про индейцев. А у крёстной есть новый дом — потрёпанная палатка, которую можно взять с собой куда угодно. Палатка эта — что-то совершенно особенное. Тедди может долго лежать и слушать легкий перезвон множества бутылок и ракушек, которые развешаны внутри неподалёку от входа. А ещё в палатке у крёстной пахнет травами: полынью и ромашкой, бергамотом и черёмухой, а ещё немного дымом, как будто от ночного костра. Место это чем-то похоже на саму крёстную, и Тедди даже представить себе не может, чтобы она могла жить где-то ещё.

Тедди любит крёстную за то, что она иногда рассказывает о маме, если очень-очень попросить. Мальчик жадно ловит каждое слово и с удивлением отмечает, что он во многом похож на мать, которую он никогда не знал. Теду хочется узнать больше, но он редко расспрашивает свою крёстную, потому что тогда она начинает грустить и может уйти на неделю или две, даже не попрощавшись.

Тед всегда радуется, когда его летом отпускают пожить с крёстной хоть ненадолго. Они всегда отправляются куда-нибудь к берегу моря, на юг, где кричат жалобно чайки, где воздух солёный от брызг, где на берегу лежат тут и там обкатанные волнами камни. Там они разжигают костёр и танцуют до позднего вечера, там крёстная плетёт венки и иногда начинает петь.

Крёстная часто приходит и незаметно уходит, и только кипа рисунков да очередной красивый камень, который они притащили с морского побережья, напоминает о том, что всё это не приснилось. Другие взрослые частенько говорят: “Я приду ровно в три”, но опоздают хотя бы на пять минут, а Тед обижается. На крёстную же обидеться невозможно, ведь никогда не знаешь, когда она придёт, когда же появится из ниоткуда невысокая кучерявая женщина в потёртых джинсах и отворит калитку их  старого дома.

Тед очень любит свою крёстную и твёрдо знает, что когда вырастет, то купит себе дом на берегу моря где-то на юге, а во дворе повесит много бутылок и ракушек, которые будут звенеть на ветру. Он прочитает много-много книг и научится той магии, которой не учат в Хогварсте, потому что это вовсе не магия. И каждое утро, выглянув в окно, он будет искать глазами знакомую фигуру на поросшем травами холме.


End file.
